Complication
by Unicornpug
Summary: The story takes place after Annabeth and Percy depart in "The Battle of the Labyrinth." Percy likes Annabeth. Is he willing to do anything for her? Even for a wedgie? It's all about sacrifices. Setting is at school and this is a PERCABETH! Freshman!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY. :)) OKAY, GIVEN THAT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME, I HOPE YOU WILL ALL BE PATIENT WITH ME. GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND ETC. SUGGESTIONS AND INSULTS ARE ACCEPTED. ENJOY! :D**

**THANK YOU READINGRED AND KASI-WA!**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BY: IRONCOW**

I hopped inside Argus's car and let him take me home to my mom's apartment, which she now shared with Paul. I stole a glance back at the camp. I still can't believe that Annabeth defended Luke. I felt kind of jealous. Despite his betrayal to camp and to his friends, she still believed that Luke is innocent. I really hated that guy. There was no competition between the two of us. I'm pretty sure that Annabeth would choose Luke over me, despite his flaws and betrayal. Annabeth kissed me twice but I'm sure she would do the same thing to him, too, if Luke were in my place.

I sighed and looked ahead. Every once in a while, I looked at Argus and wondered how many eyes he had. One time, he felt me staring at him, so he looked at me. He smiled at me and waved. I thought he would have an eye on his teeth, but unfortunately, I thought wrong. But when he waved at me, I almost jumped off the car when I saw that his palm had an eye.

Argus finally dropped me off at my mom's apartment and bid him good-bye. I had a spare key and opened the door. My mom wasn't inside so I figured that she and Paul had a date. I headed to my room and realized that it was just the way I left it earlier this summer, only that the bed was made up and my clothes weren't scattered on the floor. I decided to change my clothes and take a nap.

"Percy,"

I felt warm hands shake me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mom. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi mom," I said hoarsely.

"Hey." She smiled, "Have you been here long? Are you hungry? I have some pizza downstairs if you want to eat."

"No, I'm fine. I missed you, mom." I hugged her tightly and then let go.

"I missed you, too, sweetie. How was camp?" She said,

The moment she asked that, I thought of Annabeth. To think that I went to the Labyrinth and faced different kinds of monsters, and I only think of her? I must really like her.

"It was fun and..." I thought of a better word to describe it, but only came up with one word, "Different."

"How was it different?"

I stared at her and wondered if it would be awkward if I told her about Annabeth. After debating for seconds, I figured that my mom would be the best one to consult on because one, she was my mom and two, she was a girl and she knew what girls thought.

"Mom, it's... I think I like my bestfriend." I finished looking down, feeling ashamed that I confessed that I liked my bestfriend.

When she didn't say anything, I looked up and I saw that there was shock in her face.

"What's wrong, mom?" I said feeling concerned.

"Oh. That's okay. Grover's a really nice guy. I can see why you'd like him. I still love you, Percy." My mom said calmly.

"What? No mom! I meant Annabeth. I think I like Annabeth!" I screamed.

We stared at each other for endless minutes, then bursted laughing.

"You like Annabeth." Mom said in between laughs.

"Yeah, mom," I said while holding my laugh. "But there's a problem. She likes someone else. And I don't think she would ever get over him."

After hearing that, she stopped laughing and comforted me.

"I really like her. I want to tell her that but she keeps pushing me away. She wants to do everything by herself. She doesn't accept any help from anybody. She wants to prove to everyone that she's strong. I've seen her cry. I've seen her at her most vulnerable, and yet she pushes me away. What do I do?" I sighed.

"Well, first off, have you ever felt like that? I mean to the point that you don't want any help from anybody, including me?" She asked.

"I don't see the point of..."

"Just answer me, Percy."

"Yes."

"Then you know how she feels. Every hero needs a sidekick. If you want to be her sidekick, I suggest that you work on things to win her heart. Just take some time and understand her. Maybe she has her own problem, and she doesn't want anyone to find out." She kissed me on the forehead and left me to think on our conversation.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY WILL BE GOING TO SCHOOL AND WILL BE MEETING SOMEONE HE ALREADY KNOWS. GUESS WHO.**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? :)**

**-IRONCOW **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. :) I APPRECIATE ALL OF IT. :)**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING MY STORY. :) I PROMISE NOT TO LET YOU DOWN. :D SUGGESTIONS AND INSULTS ARE ACCEPTED. ENJOY! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BY: IRONCOW**

Summer didn't really do any good for me. Most of the time, I was sulking, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends, specifically Annabeth and Grover, but most especially Annabeth. I just sat in my room and thought about things. I'm pretty sure that every decision I made always mattered. I felt the pressure they put on me. Each day is a day closer to my birthday–the prophecy. It all comes down to me, when I turn sixteen. Why does it have to be me?

"Percy, are you ready for school? I'm just really excited! You're now a freshman! And what's more exciting is that you're in Goode High School. You and Paul can eat together at lunch and..." Mom ranted inside the car.

I couldn't help but smile at my mom. She and I have been good the whole summer. I was nice to Paul and I liked him. He was pretty cool and he also promised me that he would teach me how to drive. I can't wait for that.

I snapped out from my flash back and turned to our right window. I saw teenagers pass by our car. I sighed. A living hell, per say. High school will be very hard this year: Popular versus Loser. I really don't know where I fit in those two, but all I know is that I want to pass first year and go back to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. I got out of the car and took a deep breath.

"This will be really torturous," I said to myself as I walked by two fighting boys. Judging from their looks, I'd say that the one who is doing the beating is a senior and the other one is a fish–a freshman like me.

I quickly ran to my classroom to avoid getting involved. Upon arriving, I noticed that some students were already there. Most of them were talking, but I really didn't care. I scanned the room for any good seats. I've read once that students who sit in front are the "teacher's pet" and the "place of the nerds." Last thing I needed was to be called as the teacher's pet. So the front seats were out for me. The back was also another option, but I figured that the popular kids were the ones who always took hold of that part of the room. So I decided to settle down at the middle.

I was fixing my things in my backpack when someone suddenly tapped me on the back.

"Percy! How are you?" Grover asked as he settled beside me.

"Grover! I'm good. You?" I said back.

Grover and I talked and did some catching up, since we weren't able to see each other for the whole summer. The bell rang and students started to flood inside the classroom. I saw the freshman who was beaten up awhile ago. He looked pretty bad.

"Oh Percy, before I forget, did you know..." Grover trailed.

I looked up to see that the teacher was already inside and she was already writing her name. I tried to read it but I was dyslexic. But then Grover mouthed the words "Ms. Rollster."

"Hello, everyone! My name is Ms. Rollster." She said enthusiastically. "For our first activity, I would like all of you to stand up."

Everyone stood up groggily and listened for her next instructions. She gave all of us a blindfold and told us to wear it. There were whispers but we all followed her.

"Now, I want you all to go around the room _slowly_. Do not run to avoid accidents. If you ever come across with another student, get to know him or her. So basically, this activity is for introductions and connections." She ended. "Get ready to... Oh hello there. My name is Ms. Rollster."

There was a creak in the door and I heard someone talk. I couldn't hear it well but all I knew was that whoever walked inside was late.

"Here. Take this blindfold with you and sit at that vacant seat over there." Ms. Rollster whispered the instructions for the activity. "Get ready to walk now, everybody. Okay, start."

I bumped into my own chair and started to walk around the room. Some pushed me, and some also stepped on my shoe. I heard Grover screaming and scrambling, but I ignored him and tried to connect with others.

"Hello?" A feminine voice asked.

Whoever she was, she was tugging my shirt tightly, as if afraid that she'll get trampled on.

"Easy there! This is a new shirt." I said, flicking her hand away from my shirt.

"Sorry. Anyway, my name is Annabeth Chase."

I was shocked. Annabeth was here? I stifled my laughter. I couldn't believe Annabeth was here, in Goode High School.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Annabeth." I changed my voice so she wouldn't recognize that it's me, Seaweed Brain. I held out my hand and tried to shake her hand. I couldn't find it. That was stupid.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Oh. Forgive me. My name is Anxiel Manakeeshter, but you can call me Anxiel Manakeeshter for short."

"Great. Another weirdo comes along." Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"So, how was summer, Annabeth?"

"Well, I read books about architecture and history." I could sense that she was smiling. She loved talking about her interests.

"Is there anyone special in your life? Maybe a boy," I asked. How stupid can I get? Why did I say that?

"No offense, Anxiel Manakeeshter, but Anxiel Manakeeshter for short, I just met you today. I'm not really comfortable with talking to you." She said.

"Five more minutes, everyone. Be careful there!" Ms. Rollster screamed as I heard a loud noise.

I started fidgeting with my jacket. I didn't expect to meet Annabeth, again. I thought I'd be seeing her at camp, after this school year. I got intrigued and asked more questions.

"Was Goode High School your first choice to enroll to?" I asked nervously. I wasn't even sure if she was still there. I waited and sighed. She must have left me and thought that I was annoying.

"No, actually. It was sudden. My dad got a job in the city, so he and my mom decided to enroll me here. And besides, I was looking forward on seeing my friend..." Annabeth said.

"Oh. Did your friend enroll here?" I felt my face redden. I sure wish it was me that she was talking about.

"I haven't seen him, yet. But I'll try to look for him later. We have tons to talk about." She squealed.

Before I could answer, Ms. Rollster interrupted us. "Okay, everyone. Remove your blindfolds."

I quickly removed mine and looked to my side. Annabeth was there. She was more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She was still removing her blindfold, and I thought it would be great to surprise her. I went in front of her, and leaned close to her face, so when she's done removing her blindfold, I was there and she'll be surprised.

"Annabeth!" I whispered to her face.

I saw her smile a little. When she was done removing her blindfold, she blushed and gave me a hug.

"Percy! What are you doing here? I'd like you to meet Anxiel Manakeeshter. Anxiel Manakeeshter, meet Percy." She turned around and looked disappointed.

"Annabeth, I thought you were smart? I _am_ Anxiel Manakeeshter." I said and grinned.

"Oh." Was all she said. She remembered our previous conversation and I could tell that she felt embarrassed.

"Grover is here, by the way." I said, changing the topic.

"Annabeth, hi! Percy, I forgot to tell you that Annabeth enrolled to Goode High School, too." Grover jumped in front of us. "I smell something. I smell aluminum cans. Can I see your lunch?"

"Sure Grover, help yourself." Annabeth responded.

I laughed and was glad that Annabeth and Grover were with me. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all, I thought.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY IS STILL AT SCHOOL WITH ANNABETH AND GROVER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE I WAS ABLE TO CHANGE. ALSO, I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU. I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS, AND STILL AM. THANK YOU. :)**

**-IRONCOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. :) I APPRECIATE ALL OF IT. :)**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BY: IRONCOW**

Ms. Rollster dismissed the class five minutes ahead of the bell. I think she did that because she couldn't think of anything more to say. She insisted that communication was important in building a stronger bond between all of us. I found her methods odd, but went along with it. Grover sat to my left, while Annabeth sat to my right. Grover and I were planning on going out tonight. Now, the only problem was Annabeth. She kept on declining our offer.

"Aww. Come on, Annabeth. You should come with us. Besides, it's the first week of the school year, I doubt it if the teachers would give us homework already." Grover nodded in agreement with my plea.

"I don't know guys. I have to study in advance for Algebra and Biology. I heard that the lessons were pretty hard. Didn't you hear, Ms. Rollster?" Annabeth said.

"If you come with us, we'll accompany you to the architecture exhibit next month." Grover blurted out. I stared at him and he did the same, as if he couldn't believe that he said it himself.

"Do you promise?" I hesitated, but nodded anyway. "Okay, fine! I'll come with you." Annabeth said excitedly.

I hated architecture exhibits, not that I've ever seen one. I barely listened to our History teacher about the Renaissance era; except for the part where the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got their names from, though. I didn't understand what Annabeth saw in it. Why was she so interested about it? It's just plain cement over bricks, with walls and windows, plus bricks. I'd rather sit down with Chiron and Dionysus, and play pinochle.

During lunch, we sat in the cafeteria and planned our agenda for our little venture for tonight. By "we," I meant Annabeth and I. Grover was busy munching down on his fourth enchilada. Whenever we ask him something, he would just nod and stare at us. The cafeteria was full of students. Across from our table, I could see that there was a squabble among the students. I think they were arguing about food. _Which was better, smoothies or shakes?_

"So, let's run through it, again. We'll meet at 6th street, around the corner at the pizza house at 5:30 after school. We buy tickets for the movie, eat dinner and then go home?" Annabeth finished and looked at me.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. "Grover?"

I looked at Grover and saw his head on top of the table. He had his hand over his mouth. I thought he was just going to burp, but I thought wrong. He ran to the nearest trash bin and puked. The cafeteria went silent and they all looked at Grover with disgusted faces. I couldn't really blame them. It was _really_ gross. I stood up and went to Grover and accompanied him to the clinic. He was bloated and he looked pale, at the same time.

After leaving Grover at the clinic, I went outside and found Annabeth. There was worry in her eyes. I walked to her and told her the verdict.

"My mom will pick up Grover. It's pretty bad. The nurse said that he has stomach flu, due to eating too many enchiladas. It would take him a day or two to recover." I said.

"Oh. I hope he recovers fast." She looked away from me. "Then I guess it's just the two of us for tonight."

I completely forgot about that! "I guess so." I looked down.

We stood there awkwardly, until the bell rang. We walked silently at the corridor, not bothering to say anything. I was nervous. She was nervous. The last time we tried to go out, it ended badly. Actually, our plans didn't even happen. I shuddered at the thought of the _empousai_, servants of Hecate.

"Listen, Percy. If you feel uncomfortable with tonight, it's okay. We could go out some other time with Grover. That is, if you want to…" She said as we walked inside our classroom.

I thought it was cute and smiled. She smiled back and nodded. "No. I feel fine. I feel great. Let's push through with our plans. Grover can come some other time." I smiled widely, assuring her that I was looking forward for tonight.

The rest of the day passed quickly, making me more and more nervous for tonight. Annabeth looked nervous as well, but kept a composed face. This was all Grover's fault. If he hadn't had too much food in his beardy mouth, he would be here with us, preparing for tonight. Now that we were down to our last subject, I felt my palms sweat.

"Percy, do you feel well? You look like you're going to pass out." Mr. Tard asked.

"I'm fine, sir." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth smile. I looked at her and furrowed my eyebrows. I tore a piece of paper from my notebook and got my pen. In the middle of uncapping it, I realized that I was holding Riptide. I panicked and put Riptide back into my pocket. I looked for another pen in my bag. After finding one, I started scribbling on the piece of paper.

_Why are you smiling, Wise Girl?_ I wrote down.

I folded it neatly and put the folded paper on top of her armchair. She was paying attention to Mr. Tard's lesson. I didn't bother listening to him because his subject was History. Annabeth looked down on her table and smirked at me. She unfolded the paper and read it. She wrote something, and passed it back to me.

_I could tell that you're nervous for tonight.  
_  
_Aren't you?_ I started writing. _Anyway, earlier this morning, when I was pretending to be_ _Anxiel Manakeeshter, you told me that we had a lot to talk about. Would you care to shed some light?_ I passed the paper back to her.

She read it and wrote something down.

_You'll know tonight, Seaweed Brain.  
_  
I turned to her and smiled.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY AND ANNABETH PREPARES FOR THE NIGHT. :)**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? :)**

**-IRONCOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. :) I APPRECIATE ALL OF IT. :) THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BY: IRONCOW**

The moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, that meant something. Annabeth and I were going out for the first time. As a matter of fact, this would be the second, but because of technical difficulties, by which I mean monsters, we were forced to postpone it. Half of the class was still inside the classroom, including Annabeth and I.

I stuffed my things inside my backpack and looked at her. She was shoving all of her books inside her bag, as if she would be able to study all of it for tonight. I went to her and helped.

"Let me take that." I said while taking her books. "Your bag will look like a sack, if you keep putting more things inside it."

"Thanks, Percy." Annabeth smiled.

When we got everything that we needed, we went out of the door and walked out of the school. I was walking slowly, because Annabeth was struggling with her bag on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, wait. Take these books." After taking it, I took her bag off from her shoulder and collapsed. "Woah! What's inside this? Did you take all the books from the library?"

"Very funny," She smirked then laughed. "I just want to read some chapters for tonight."

"All of our books? Did you know that we have 10 subjects? Can you do that in one night? I won't be surprised if you cured cancer someday."

She laughed and sat down under the tree. I followed her and sat down as well. After settling down, I let out a long sigh, and leaned against her. I saw our schoolmates leave with their parents; some even left with their nannies.

"Which movie do you want to see for tonight? Action, comedy, horror or romance?" I asked Annabeth as I caught my breath.

"Horror? I bet you'll get scared while watching that." She laughed. "I'll think about your offer though," She stood up and gave me a big hug. "My dad's here. I'll be seeing you later, Percy."

I stood up and helped her with her bag. I walked her to her car and waved good-bye. After a few minutes, I saw my mom pull over and she waved at me. I hurriedly walked to our car and let her take me home.

"How is Grover?" I said while looking ahead.

"He will be fine, Percy. How was school?" Mom asked.

I told her about my day and said, "Mom, I can't make it to dinner tonight. I'm going out with Annabeth. And no, it's not a date." I cut her off immediately when I saw her mouth open.

"Okay. Do you need my help in picking what to wear?" She asked.

It was 5:00 when I went to our rendezvous. I was 30 minutes early. I looked at myself and was glad with what I was wearing. Mom made a good choice with what I should wear. I was wearing a red and black striped shirt with a small print and pants. I was standing and waiting for Annabeth to arrive. I thought everything was going to be fine until it rained. I looked up and saw dark clouds. I'm Poseidon's son, I won't get wet. That's when I thought wrong. Raindrops started to drench me and I ran to the nearest roof. I stood there for hours, shivering. It was already 6:30 in the evening, when Annabeth finally showed up.

"Percy! Sorry I'm late. My punctuality sucks! First, when I got to school, and now with you." She looked up and saw that I was wet. "Why are you wet?"

"Long story short, I got careless." I said. I looked at her and studied what she was wearing. It was simple, but she managed to pull it off. She looked pretty. "You look nice."

"I'm sorry for being late. I was on my way…"

"It's okay, Annabeth. You don't have to explain anything. I'm glad you decided to show up. Let's just go to the ticket booth."

"Do you want my coat?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'll dry off at the movie theater." I replied.

Annabeth nodded and let it go. We went to the ticket booth and lined up. There was a long line. The movies were Zombieland, a horror slash comedy slash romance kind of thing; Dear John, a romantic movie which tackled about sacrifices; and Shrek, a comedy.

"Two for Zombieland please." Annabeth said.

I looked at Annabeth and whispered, "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Fine, since I let you wait for a long time. You pick then." She pouted.

"Two for Zombieland please." I repeated.

Annabeth gave me a playful nudge and grinned. Being a gentleman, I paid for the tickets and ordered some popcorn and drinks. We walked to Cinema 2 and gave our tickets to the man.

"Enjoy the movie. This is free sitting. Please remember to turn off or put your cellular phones into silent mode." The man said while gesturing us to the entrance.

"Where do you want to sit, Percy?"

"Wherever you want,"

The theater was already dark and full when we arrived. I could hear people talking. Some even paid attention to the trailers and advertisements, which flashed on the screen. Annabeth took my hand and led me to our seats. When I sat down, I was still wet from the rain.

"Do you want my coat?" She asked, again.

"No. I told you that already. I'm fine, Annabeth. And besides, if you lend me your coat, that completely destroys the night. Usually, the guy is the one who lends the coat, not the other way around." I said.

"Fine, I was just asking." I looked at her and couldn't really see her expression, but I think I saw a smile creep to her face.

We watched the movie and from time to time, some people screamed. I saw zombies in the screen. It wasn't that scary. Some of the parts were funny, and so I laughed. Columbus and Wichita were dancing. They almost kissed. I slowly turned to Annabeth and saw that she was sleeping. Her head was leaning against a random stranger. The stranger looked annoyed. Maybe she was annoyed because Annabeth was heavy and she was a complete stranger to her, or maybe Annabeth was drooling on her. Either way, I got her away from the stranger, pulled up the arm rest that was dividing us and let her lean on my shoulder. I touched my clothes and felt that it was already dry. I set her comfortably in my arms and watched the rest of the movie. She looked peaceful in her sleep, but I figured that her neck hurt because she was in a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Annabeth," I whispered to her ear.

She hugged me tighter when I tried to move. She was mumbling something that I couldn't comprehend. I shook her, again, and this time, she woke up.

"Relax. The movie is done, it's time to go." I held my hand and she took it happily.

At dinner, we ate and talked about school. She was telling me how nice the school was. The school had plenty of amiable teachers and students. The cafeteria offered a lot of edible choices. Overall, it was an amazing school. After the waiter gave me the doggy bag, we left the restaurant and got a cab. It was still raining outside. Annabeth and I sat at the back quietly. There was no traffic and I thought we would get home early.

"Okay. This is as far as I go kids." The driver said.

I looked outside and saw a post blocking the road. It was the only way home. The rain must have caused it to fall. Trees were swaying violently outside. As if on cue, the radio announced that there was a storm. From my peripheral vision, I saw bright lights and turned towards its direction. Annabeth was staring at it too. I cleared my throat and she looked at me. We had the same idea in our minds. I paid for the cab and we ran to the building. Oh and by the way, it's a motel.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY AND ANNABETH SPEND THE NIGHT AT THE MOTEL. :)**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE? :)**

**-IRONCOW**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) **_**WOW**_**, IS ALL I CAN SAY. 100+ REVIEWS? SERIOUSLY? THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**BY: IRONCOW**

The motel's name was _Sunshine & Sunset_, owned by a middle-aged entrepreneur. It wasn't small or dirty. The surroundings were simple yet elegant. The lobby was composed of couches and a table for reservation. There was a small café, with stools and tables, which were carved beautifully. I didn't know if they had a swimming pool, but I think I'll pass on that. It was storming, after all.

A lot of people were lined up, considering the casualty done by the storm. I felt my knees wobble. Annabeth seemed to notice that I was losing my balance, so she touched my arm. I leaned at her and gave her an apologetic smile.

The hotel's manager walked to the reservation table and cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" Everyone looked at him and he continued talking, "We would like to thank everyone for being patient, and for making us your first choice to stay in. And because of that, we are all going to give you some fresh clothes and toiletries." Everyone said "thank you" and went along.

"Good evening, what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi, one room with 2 beds please," Annabeth said.

I didn't exactly know what to feel when she said those words. I should have expected it. But, does she not trust me? I mean, we're just kids. I won't do anything to her. Let alone, do something that she wouldn't approve of. I respect her. I'm not saying that because I'm afraid of what my father, Poseidon, would say, or what Athena would do to me. But I don't want to turn into a pig. I have experienced being a guinea pig. And let me tell you, it wasn't nice. I felt weak and… small.

"Let me just check if there are more available rooms." The receptionist started to type on the computer and said, "Fortunately, there is a room, but I'm afraid that it has only one bed. There's a couch, though."

"We'll take it." I hastily said.

Before going up to our room, we went to the motel's payphone and called our parents. Normally, we would use our cellular phones, but unfortunately, because of the storm, there was no signal in all networks.

"Hi, mom. It's me, Percy." At first, there was a scream, and then there were a lot of words. "Stop, mom! First of all, I am fine. Annabeth and I are staying in a motel called _Sunshine & Sunset_."

_"__Sunshine & Sunset__? I know who owns that! Remember when I used to work in a candy shop in Grand Central? Well, after helping him with a candy problem, he told me that he owed me one. Maybe I could contact him and tell him that you're there."_ Mom suggested.

"That would be great." I looked back and saw that Annabeth was examining the structure of the building, while waiting for me to finish. I moved the phone closer to my mouth and whispered, "Annabeth and I watched a movie, by the way."

_"How was it?"_

"It was okay. And we had dinner." I continued.

_"I'm sure you had a blast."_ She said.

"Mom, I don't have enough money to cover the expenses that we might spend here at the motel. I don't even know how long we'll be here, considering the weather and the post that's blocking the way home." Even to my ears, I sounded desperate.

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of your dilemma."_ I smiled and hung up the phone.

Annabeth talked to her parents a lot longer than I talked to my mom.

"I'll be fine. Before you know it, I'll be at home reading books." Annabeth muttered. "Yes, we have enough money for a room." She listened intently and glared at me. "Only one bed, dad. Don't worry. Percy will sleep on the couch." She hung up the phone and winked at me.

We got our keys and headed to our room. We took the elevator and clicked the button for 5th floor. Room 616 was our room and it looked decent. On top of the bed, fresh clothes were neatly folded. Annabeth changed in the bathroom first, then me. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw her sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Percy," She said.

I nodded and sat down next to her. She was watching an educational channel. My head was throbbing. I shook my head sideways.

"You okay? Is _Discovery Channel_ too much for your brain to handle? Do you want to watch cartoons instead?" She giggled and slapped my face teasingly.

I groaned. In normal circumstances, I would have slapped her back. But I wasn't feeling well. Instead, I closed my eyes and put my head back.

"Percy, are you okay?" I felt her hand on my forehead. It slowly went down to my neck and I whined. "You're burning! Lie down here." She gestured to her lap which had a pillow. I thought of protesting, but I knew she would win anyway. So I did what I was told.

She reached for the phone near the couch and dialed. She spoke softly on the phone and said that she needed medicines.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. I started to get up, but Annabeth pushed me down. "Stay put. You need some rest." She ordered. "Come in." Annabeth shouted to the door.

The housekeeper opened the door and walked to us. "Our boss called us earlier and he told us that whatever you want or need, it's on the house." She said politely.

"What? Why?" Annabeth was confused.

"The owner of this motel is a friend of my mom." I said.

"Oh. Okay then." Annabeth said. "Well, as you can see, he's sick. Soup would be great."

"Okay. I will be back." The housekeeper smiled. Before leaving the room, she left the medicine on the table, next to the couch.

Annabeth helped me up. She gave me a glass of water and handed me the medicine that the housekeeper left on the table. I finished the whole glass in one gulp and I felt slightly better.

"That's what happens when you let yourself get wet." She scolded at me.

I stared at her and returned to my position awhile ago. I fell asleep on her lap, but got interrupted by the knock on the door. The housekeeper was back, and this time, instead of leaving medicines, she left a tray full of food. Annabeth helped me up, again, and spoon fed me with soup.

"Annabeth, I know I'm sick, but I can manage to lift the utensils."

"Just keep quiet and eat, okay?" She said irritably.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I questioned.

"I'm not hungry. I ate a lot of food when we ate awhile ago." She said, while holding up the spoon.

I nodded and opened my mouth. After eating, Annabeth insisted that I try to sleep.

"At 2:00 in the morning, I'll wake you up so you could drink your medicine." She slowly stroked my hair until I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Annabeth tucking me in a blanket.

I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the room. The clock read 1:45. My head still throbbed. Obviously, I'm really sick. I was still on the couch in Annabeth's arm. I was hugging her and she seemed to hug me back. Her hand was holding mine. She looked uncomfortable, just like yesterday, when we watched a movie. I stirred on the couch and she hugged me tighter. I smiled to myself and decided to stay put. I didn't realize that I was staring at her face for a long time, until the alarm went off and she groaned. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. I think she might have realized that she was hugging me, so she removed her arms. But she didn't mind me hugging her by the waist.

"Percy," Annabeth said softly, "It's time to drink your medicine. Come on. Wake up, Seaweed Brain." She cupped my face and it tickled me.

I opened my eyes and realized that she had her face so near to my face. I started to feel uncomfortable, and she realized that too. I got up without her help and poured myself a glass of water. She handed me my medicine and I swallowed it.

"You can go back to sleep. At 6:00, you'll be drinking your medicine, again." She set me back to her lap.

Honestly, I didn't feel sleepy at all. I looked up and poked Annabeth. "May I watch TV?" I asked.

She deliberated for awhile, and then handed me the remote. I sat down and turned on the TV. Annabeth stood up and stretched. She walked to the window and sighed.

"The post is still blocking the road." She said.

"Maybe tomorrow, it will be gone." I said. But in the back of my mind, I didn't want it to go. Maybe a few more nights in this motel would be good for us.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE STILL AT THE MOTEL.**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**-IRONCOW**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. IN THIS CHAPTER, I DECIDED TO FINISH PERCY AND ANNABETH'S STAY AT THE MOTEL. SO THIS IS LONG, OKAY? :)**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**BY: IRONCOW**

The next time I woke up, I found no Annabeth beside me. I panicked and looked for her. I slowly sat up on the couch and looked around. There was no sign of her in the bathroom, nor did she sleep on the bed. She wouldn't have left me. I was sick. Absent mindedly, I set down my feet on the carpet and realized that I stepped on something. I peeked down and realized that I didn't step on something, it was _someone_–Annabeth. She didn't wake up when I stepped on her. I examined her closely and saw that her hair went into different directions, her eyes had dark circles below it, and she had her mouth open.

Getting up made me tired quickly. I was recovering, but one night wasn't enough. I let my eyes wander around the room and spotted the bed. Annabeth was sleeping on the carpet, so I carried her bridal style, and made her comfortable on the bed. I went back to the couch to get the blanket and cover her with it. I sat on the bed beside her and looked at her face. Using my hand, I touched her cheeks. It was warm and soft. I slowly leaned to her and kissed her cheek. I stared at her, again, and slowly walked back to the couch.

I wasn't sleepy, so I watched TV. It was 5:30 in the morning. Most of the channels were about news and traffic updates. I sighed and looked for a better channel. _Star World_ had _The Simpsons_ on. I always loved Homer. He was stupid and funny. After a few minutes, the show ended and I was left with nothing to do, again. I looked at Annabeth and saw that she was still asleep. My stomach growled. I took the menu from the table and scanned it. I didn't know what Annabeth's favorite food was. She wasn't picky with food. I dialed on the phone and on the second ring, someone answered.

_"Good morning. What can I do for you?"_ The woman said on the other line.

"Hi. I'd like to order pancakes, French toast, bacon 'n eggs and 2 cups of hot chocolate." My mouth was already watering.

_"Okay, sir. What room are you staying at?"_ The woman said.

"Room 616,"

_"Oh. The staff had specific instructions from the boss that we please you. Would you like to add dessert?"_ She said.

"Do you serve blueberry sundae?" I asked.

_"It will be made possible, sir."_ I said "thank you" and hung up the phone.

Within minutes, there was a pound on the door.

I rushed to the door and opened it. A man walked inside and left me with loads of food. I started eating the sundae first, and then started eating the flapjacks. In the middle of eating my breakfast, I felt someone staring at my back. I slowly turned and saw Annabeth staring at me. I smiled and the food that was in my mouth fell on my lap. I laughed and started to swallow.

"What time is it?" Annabeth yawned and stretched.

"6:04 am. What do you want to eat? There's some French toast, bacon 'n eggs and a cup of hot chocolate." I said while stuffing my mouth with eggs.

"How about some pancakes?" She sat next to me and scanned the table.

"Sorry. I ate all of it. Do you want me to order some more?" I handed her the hot chocolate and she took it from me carefully.

"No. It's okay. I'll just eat the French toast." Annabeth reached for the plate and I gave her some syrup.

"Thanks for taking care of me, by the way." I looked at her.

"No problem." She said. "Wait a minute. I remember sleeping on the carpet. Did you carry me there?" She pointed back to the bed.

"I did. It was the least I could do for you. You looked uncomfortable and tired. So I carried you over there." I took another sip of my hot chocolate.

"Oh thanks."

Annabeth started to count on her fingers and I looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm counting. You should drink your medicines now. It has been 4 hours already." She stood up, reached for my medicine and gave it to me. I drank it and started to eat, again.

The next day was Wednesday. For the past 2 days, it has been raining nonstop. Something must be wrong at Olympus. And I still couldn't figure out how I got wet. That wasn't possible. Like I said before, _I am the son of Poseidon_. I was feeling a lot better today. Thanks to Annabeth's TLC, of course. This time, I slept on the couch _alone_, while she slept on the bed.

The road was still blocked. Annabeth and I were left with nothing to do for the whole day. We took turns in watching TV. We tried to entertain ourselves with food, but that didn't work either. I felt desperate during the afternoon.

"Do you want to play hide-and-seek?" I invited Annabeth.

She looked around and gawked at me. "Seriously? In here?" She asked and then laughed.

"It's worth a try." I walked to a corner and covered my eyes. "This will be the base, okay? Start hiding Annabeth! After 30 seconds of counting, I'll hunt you down!" I laughed evilly and started counting.

Annabeth giggled and I heard some noises.

"30… Ready or not, here I come!" I shouted and opened my eyes.

I first looked at the bathroom, specifically the bathtub, but Annabeth wasn't there. I walked out disappointed and looked under the bed, behind the curtains, inside the cabinets and behind the couch. I got annoyed and headed to the bed to rest. As I was about to sit down, the blankets started to move. Annabeth was there! Why didn't I think of that?

"Where are you, Annabeth?" I pretended to walk to the bathroom. I banged the door and ran quietly under the bed.

The bed started to move and then I spotted Annabeth's feet walking slowly to the base. Feeling like a soldier, I crawled out of the bed and tackled her.

"There you are! You lose!" I said while pinning her down.

"No! I never lose!" She tried to stand up. I pinned her down harder and started laughing. She was laughing too.

"You're just saying that because you can't believe you got out smarted! I feel smart right now. I can't believe I beat you. You're a daughter of Athena." I said while laughing.

"No. I refuse to accept defeat!" She rolled and I was now at the bottom. I started to escape from her grasp, got tired and stopped moving. "That's it? You quit right away? That's not fun."

"Yeah. Well, you're violent okay?" I said in defeat.

She hit me on the head and said, "Am not!"

"Whatever you say," I started to get up. "Now get off me."

Annabeth stood up and held her hand. I reached for it, and she withdrew her hand. My face crashed on the floor and she just laughed. Laughing at my own stupidity, I stood up like nothing happened.

Thursday came and Annabeth and I were really dying from boredom. We had nothing to do. TV didn't help this time. That day, Annabeth proposed that we play tug of war. I immediately refused her challenge. She started cracking her knuckles and I got scared, so I agreed. I moved the furniture and made a mark, so we would know whether or not we were crossing each other's boundary. While I was working, she got her blanket, made a knot after every two inches and stretched it, to know if it's safe and sturdy.

"What will happen if I win?" Annabeth said confidently.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Hmm… If I win, I get to push you around." She beamed.

"Like you need a game for that? You push me around every single day, Wise Girl."

"Just agree. If you win, you get to sleep on the bed, while I sleep on your couch." Annabeth's offer was tempting so I nodded.

"Okay, here's the rule: For 3 rounds, whoever crosses this line, he or she loses." I pointed down at the line I made.

"Okay. Get ready to lose!" Annabeth shouted and handed me the other end of the blanket.

Round one, Annabeth managed to win because she caught me off guard. I know what you're thinking. How can I guy like me, lose to a girl like Annabeth? I think I was still recovering from my facial slide. Anyway, the truth was, Annabeth pulled really hard and I was surprised, because she didn't even signal me that the round has started. Obviously, this was a disadvantage for me.

Round two, I decided to be the one who signals the beginning of the round. I pulled hard at the blanket, and Annabeth handled my force easily. After a few more seconds, she got tired of pulling, so she ended up stepping on the line.

Annabeth and I were in a very close game. I know it's kind of silly that I'm taking this seriously, but it just didn't feel right to lose to a girl, especially to Annabeth. Before starting, I tightened my grip on the blanket. I signaled the start and I started pulling harder. I managed to make Annabeth step forward. She fought back and I moved forward for a little bit. I pulled even harder and then something happened. I farted. It was a kind of fart where in no smell was involved, but it was _very loud_. I was too stunned to continue pulling. Annabeth's face was hilarious. She didn't move either, but she laughed wildly. I blushed and I felt very embarrassed. I took hold of the opportunity and pulled on the blanket. Annabeth fell easily and was still laughing. I caught her just before her head hit the floor. She stared into my eyes.

"Percy," She said calmly, "You stink!" Annabeth started to laugh, again. I let go of her and she fell on the floor. "Ouch! Why did you let me go, Skunk?" She rubbed her butt and stood up.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you lost." Annabeth looked down and realized that she crossed the line. "So, I get the bed. And will you please stop making fun of me! Believe it or not, farting was part of my plan!"

"Seaweed Brain, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

I woke up the next day on the bed. Thunder filled the room and it was extremely cold. I then remembered my argument with Annabeth before I went to bed. She wanted to sleep on the bed because she said that I cheated for "farting." I refused and she got mad. She got all the pillows on the bed, and before she could grab the blanket, I beat her to it. I stuck my tongue out and she hit me with a pillow.

Turning to the lamp at my left, I turned it on and it generated a dim light. I walked towards the couch and saw Annabeth freezing. She was trying to cover herself with the pillows. I ran to the air conditioner and turned it off. I carried her carefully to the bed and covered her with the sheets. I retrieved all of the pillows on the couch and put it under her head. She was still shivering. I hugged her and rubbed her arms and hands. The shivering lessened and finally stopped completely.

I was, also, feeling cold. I didn't know whether I should sleep on the bed beside her. I slipped my shoes on and decided to roam around the motel. Instead of using the elevator, I used the stairs. The lobby had some people in it. Most of them were drinking coffee to warm up. I ordered some hot chocolate and sat down on a stool. After feeling warmer, I used the stairs, again, and arrived at the 5th floor. I got the keys from my pocket and opened the door of our room. It was warmer. Annabeth was still sleeping and she didn't seem to notice my absence. My eyelids were dropping, so I walked to the couch and slept there.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY AND ANNABETH FINALLY LEAVES THE MOTEL!**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**-IRONCOW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. I HAVE NOTICED THAT I LACKED DESCRIPTION. I AM SORRY FOR THAT. I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE IT. I PROMISE. :) OC-NESS FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**BY: IRONCOW**

"Percy?"

I opened my eyes, startled that someone was waking me up early in the morning. Not realizing that someone was above my head, I stood up quickly. My head collided with the other head and with my loud yell, it probably reached Olympus. I fell on the carpet, groaning in pain. The person whom I collided with was Annabeth. She pushed back, giving herself room to sit up.

"Oh my gods! What's wrong with you, Percy?" Annabeth stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," I rubbed my aching head. "It's not my fault that you surprised me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and helped me stand up. "Look," She motioned to the window, "The post is gone. We can go home now." Pulling aside the curtains, I peeked out the window and saw that the road had been cleared out, but it was still raining.

"Why is it still raining?" I turned toward Annabeth. "Do you want to check out already?"

"Okay. Let me just take a shower." I nodded and Annabeth left.

I stared out the window, again, and scanned the surroundings. It was raining, but not that hard. It was more of a drizzle. Cars moved slowly to avoid accidents, because the road was slippery after all. Few people were walking on the sidewalks and footbridge with their umbrellas above their heads.

With a sigh, I laid down on the bed, feeling drowsy. I covered myself with the sheets, and turned to my side. I smelled the pillows and even though Annabeth used the motel's cheap shampoo, she still smelled incredible. I smiled and started to think what had happened for the past five days. I was sick and Annabeth took care of me; our silly games and my embarrassing "plan."

I was interrupted with my train of thought when Annabeth went out of the bathroom. She wore the same clothes, which she wore five days ago, and went to the room's mirror. I started to head inside the bathroom. I took off my clothes and showered. The water was hot and I felt relieved. Then, I remembered something. Annabeth and I were supposed to talk about something.

_Earlier this morning, when I was pretending to be Anxiel Manakeeshter, you told me that we had a lot to talk about. Would you care to shed some light?_

I remembered vividly the time when Annabeth and I were passing notes. We needed to talk. Not only about the kiss; not only about Luke; but also to figure out what we should do with our relationship. It was clear that she had feelings for me. I did, too. I quickly grabbed a towel and started to dab myself with it. I wore my clothes and dashed to the door.

"Annabeth?" I checked the room and didn't find her there.

Where could she possibly be? Maybe she went down to eat or something. I walked out of our room and walked briskly to the elevator. I clicked the button that indicated down. It was still at the ground floor… Second…Third… This was taking too long. I sprinted to the stairs. The moment I stepped on the stairs, the elevator finally opened. I wasted no time, so I continued in using the stairs. I didn't know why I acted so impulsive. I just really wanted to see Annabeth.

Upon arriving at the lobby, I saw Annabeth. She was at the reception area, probably checking out. I walked over to her, panting. My hair was still wet, and despite my previous shower, I was sweating.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth glanced at me.

"Huh? Nothing. Wait, you owe me a conversation." I said in between breaths.

"What are you talking about?"

I filled her in and she simply nodded. "Well? When will we talk then?" I said. "Annabeth?" I tried to catch her attention, but she seemed so preoccupied. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to go home and rest." I wanted to ask what was bothering her, but I simply let it go.

After checking out and making a phone call to our parents, saying that we would be home today, we got a cab to take us home. Our first stop was at Annabeth's house. I walked her to her door. It was 3:00 in the afternoon when we arrived.

"Well, thank you for everything." Annabeth said. "We should do this again." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you, too." I said back.

I was going to kiss her by the cheek, when the front door opened, and her dad came out.

"Annabeth!" Mr. Chase said. "I am so glad that you're okay. I was worried sick." He saw me standing beside his daughter and stood straight. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Percy." He said in a manly voice. "I'll let you two, say your good-byes. I'll be paying for the cab's fare." Mr. Chase walked to the parked cab and gave some money to the driver.

"Sorry about my dad, he's paranoid like that." She said blushing. "Good-bye. Be careful." She went inside her house, with her dad following behind.

I sighed and headed to the cab. Half way to the door, I heard someone running towards me. Annabeth came to me panting, and hugged me. I stood there stunned. She whispered "thank you" and "sorry" in my ear and let go. I caught her before she could get any farther. I leaned down to her face, and kissed her on the cheek. I blushed, and so did she. Before I entered the cab, I waited until Annabeth was inside her house safely.

An hour later, I arrived at our house. My mom was outside with an umbrella over her head. She fetched me by the cab's door, and we went inside our apartment.

"How are you, Percy?"

"I'm fine. Where's Grover?" I looked for him at the kitchen, but he wasn't there.

"He had something to take care of. He left a couple of hours ago. I don't know when he'll be back." She closed the umbrella and continued talking, "Are you hungry? There's some food in the refrigerator. But I think Grover ate most of it, before he left."

I laughed and thought of Grover, "No, thanks. I think I'll just go to my room. My back is aching." I remembered sleeping on the couch and felt tired.

"You have to make a phone call first." I shot her a confused look. "Annabeth called an hour ago. _Twice_. She wanted to know if you're here already." She smiled and gave me a piece of paper. The paper had Annabeth's number.

I went to our phone and dialed the numbers carefully and at the first ring, someone answered. _"Hello?"_

"Annabeth? It's me, Percy. I'm home already."

_"Oh. That's great." _I waited for her to say something more_. "Listen. I know you want to talk, but something's been bothering me."_ I straightened my back and listened carefully_. "I have been dreaming about Luke. It's like he's asking for my help. Every night, when I dream of him, he looks so afraid and helpless. I don't know what to do."_ I heard worry in her voice. It made me sad and disappointed, at the same time.

"Don't worry. I'll Iris message Chiron, okay?" She said good-bye and hung up the phone.

I went up to my room and found no drachma in my drawers or cabinets. That was a problem. Checking Grover's things passed my mind. But, to tell you the truth, I was afraid of what to find inside. Also, it kind of reeked. I sat on my bed and thought.

Why was Annabeth still worried about Luke? She shouldn't even be thinking about him. He brought great destruction to Camp Blood-Hill. Lives were at stake. I get it that Luke took care of her when she was little, but things changed. And I don't even want to admit it, but change happens for a reason. Changes can be for the better or for the worse. Luke changed for the worse. Everyone has a choice in every decision. It's up to him to choose what's best for everyone. Luke should have been the son of Nemesis, goddess of divine retribution and vengeance. Luke was hurting Annabeth. He doesn't even deserve Annabeth. Annabeth was his loss. She was great in so many ways that I can't explain.

I felt tired. The clock read 5:30 P.M. It was still early, but I decided that sleep would be good for me to clear my thoughts.

My thoughts of Luke flooded my mind when I woke up the next day. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I stared at the ceiling and felt relaxed. Someone tapped on my window. I looked at it and saw a shadow behind the blue curtains. I took precaution and readied myself to fight. Someone tapped, again.

"Open up! It's me, Grover!"

"Grover? Where have you been?" I asked while walking to the window to open it. The sun blinded me and it took me seconds to adjust to the light.

"Camp Half-Blood. Something's up: it involves Kronos' troops. All satyrs were there and were ordered to track down all demigods. I think this is it, Percy. You do realize that you're turning sixteen in two weeks, right?" Grover said while fitting himself in my window.

_Two weeks_? It was that close already? "God! Really? What do I do now?" I felt myself tremble.

"Well, the only ones who know about this are the Olympian gods, people in camp, the satyrs and you. The satyrs were at camp, merely to be prepared. You can't tell anyone, okay? Even Annabeth and your mom. As much as I want to tell someone, we can't risk it. It can be anybody we're talking to. They might be even spies of Kronos!" He said.

"So, what you're trying to say is that I just pretend that everything is fine? Lie? Is that what you're suggesting?"

"That was the order, Percy." Grover said apologetically.

"I could do that… I guess."

Classes resumed the next week. TV channels, radio announcements and newspapers reported a lot of damages from the storm. If you're a human, you will just think of this as a natural phenomenon. But if you're a demigod, you'll realize that something bad is happening at Olympus. Before going to school, I talked to Chiron to know what was happening, and to talk about my "birthday."

I raised the drachma over my head. "O goddess, accept my offering." I threw the coin into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill," I requested.

"Be careful with those arrows!" Chiron's face appeared in front of me. He felt my presence and tried to make a composed face. "Hello, Percy. Sorry about that. I have some problems with handling the new recruits." He apologized and smiled.

"It's okay," I smiled back. "Chiron, is something wrong with Olympus? The storm was very destructive. Do you know what's happening?"

"Oh. About that, well, to make things simple, let us just say that the gods have tripped a couple of months ago. The after effect happens after 4 weeks and lasts for two weeks. But each day that passes by, the storm gets calmer and calmer, until it disappears.

"You mean literally tripped?" I questioned. "So, if they trip, I get soaked?"

"That is what I have heard from the Hermes cabin." Chiron laughed and nodded.

"Alright. Chiron, what's happening?" I asked seriously.

"Kronos has decided to invade camp. He is preparing, and he is stronger now. As you very well now, Kronos is taking over Luke's body. We have to be careful with him. If we are careful enough, we might even save Luke while defeating Kronos at the same time."

"What? Chiron, no offense, but he has made his choice to betray all of us. He doesn't need any saving from us. Even before Kronos took over his body, he was bad." I said.

"Don't say that. Luke deserves a chance. Remember to not tell anyone, okay? I have to go now. Dionysus wants me at the big house at 6:30 am sharp. You have nothing to worry about. Take care, child." He waved and the mist disappeared.

Goode High School had minor damages. Tree branches scattered everywhere, moist soil and leaves scattered on the ground. The janitors of the school were still cleaning the school grounds. While walking on the stairs, I slipped and caught the metal handle. But the metal was also slippery, so I fell backwards. Thankfully, someone was behind me and supported my back. I turned and thanked Grover for saving me from bruises and from humiliation. Grover has had a full recovery from stomach flu, by the way. How? Well, according to my mom, after cleaning up Grover's vomit for two straight nights, it just disappeared. It must be a satyr thing that I would'nt understand.

As I was setting my books into place, Grover leaned into my table and grinned at me.

"What's up with you?" I questioned.

"Because we didn't have any chance to talk during the weekend, I was not able to interrogate you." Grover raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Tell me what happened. I'm a satyr, remember? I know what you feel. Also, the empathy link is a big give away."

I was about to speak when Annabeth came out from the door. She was wearing a white shirt and a skirt that was not short or too long. She walked across the room and sat to my right.

"It's so cold outside!" Annabeth shivered while speaking.

I took off my sweater and gave it to Annabeth. She stared at it and looked at me.

"What do I do with that?" She said.

"You said it was cold. And you are wearing a skirt." I said looking down.

She followed my gaze and blushed. Annabeth snatched it from my hand and wore it. My sweater was too big for her little body. It ended at her knees.

"Good morning, everyone. Just a quick recap: I am Mrs. Norm, your Dramatics teacher. We meet once a week for two hours," She said loudly in order for everyone to hear. "You very well know the tragedy that happened last week. The principal has decided that we make a fund raiser next week."

"Like a fair?" Jared asked.

"Yes, some what like that. For the freshman, each class will perform a play. Sophomores, they will prepare a song number to present on the day of the fund raiser. Juniors, they will be the ones who will handle the booths with food. The seniors will be the closing act. They get to dance." Everyone cheered and Mrs. Norm smiled that they were very enthusiastic with the idea.

"Today, our agenda is to finish a film. A classic! I really cried in this movie! The plot line was written beautifully." She quickly prepared the DVD player and went at the back of the room.

Because I had nothing else to do, I decided to watch. The movie was _Shakespeare in Love. _So I guess we'll be dealing with William Shakespeare. The man who wrote beautiful plays, poems and sonnets.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY TRIES TO ACT NORMAL AROUND EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY TO ANNABETH. HE IS ALSO WORRIED OF WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN TWO WEEKS, HIS SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY.**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**BY: IRONCOW**

The whole class was forced to audition for each role. For the boys, we recited a line that needed great emotion. The girls, on the other hand, recited a different line. Mrs. Norm said that due to a unanimous decision, A Walk to Remember was chosen for our room. She also said that the other rooms will be acting a Nicholas Sparks' novel as well.

Personally, I have never had any major roles when it comes to school plays; maybe because I didn't know how to act. One time, in third grade, I have been assigned as a tree. It was simple. I stand still and sway, easy as that. But now that I have been chosen by Mrs. Norm to be Landon Carter of A Walk to Remember, standing still and swaying wasn't enough to please the audience.

And what's even worse is that Annabeth gets to play as my leading lady: Jamie Sullivan. Grover ended up as an extra. I would exchange places with him, if that was possible. Mrs. Norm told us that we all had potential, but she has chosen students that were a little better and suitable for the roles. I think she said that to everybody, so they wouldn't feel bad. Frankly, I still couldn't believe how I got the leading role. She advised all of us to read the book at the library.

"Even if you're not part of the cast, I would very much like it if you would all read the novel. Class dismissed!" After dismissing us, Mrs. Norm pulled out a mirror from her bag and started examining her reflection.

And then it hit me.

I told Annabeth and Grover to go ahead without me, and that I'd just catch up. After they left, I approached Mrs. Norm from the teacher's table.

"Why did I just notice you now, Aphrodite?" I said.

Despite Aphrodite's cover as an old married teacher, she was still beautiful. There were no signs of wrinkles or crow's feet on her face. Her hair was curled beautifully in a cascade of ringlets. And she still showed that dazzling smile that I grew to love. Teacher's had uniforms, but she still managed to pull it off with a use of light make-up and accessories such as bracelets and necklaces.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Jackson? Why are you referring to me as Aphrodite: goddess of love, beauty and sexuality?" She said while fixing her lipstick.

"First of all, that mirror you're holding is a big give away. This isn't the first time I saw you look at yourself, okay? Now, what are you doing at Goode High School? And why are you posing as my dramatics teacher?" I stared at Aphrodite who was shocked.

"I told you already, haven't I? It's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story." Aphrodite smiled, making me stare at her even more.

"What?"

"Actually, this is pretty good. You're turning sixteen in less than two weeks. You have a lot in your plate right now. The prophecy, Luke, Annabeth… I can see that you're nervous. I can't blame you. To tell you the truth, I don't even know if you'll live. And I am so sorry for that," Aphrodite stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards me. "Just promise me one thing," Her eyes were pleading and I just nodded. "I know that you're not supposed to tell anyone about Kronos' troops, even to Annabeth. I know you like her. So, just have fun, okay? A lot can happen in two weeks."

After our last subject, Annabeth pulled me to the library, so we could read the novel. Grover didn't come with us because he said that he had to take care of something. I am assuming that it has something to do with my _birthday party_.

"Excuse me, where could we find the books of Nicholas Sparks?" Annabeth asked to the librarian.

"Around the corner, turn to the left and on the third shelf, you'll find his books." The librarian said.

"Thank you,"

Annabeth followed the librarian's instructions and spotted what she was looking for. She got two copies, one for her, and one for me. We sat down on the children's section where there were a lot of pillows. There were around five people with us. I figured that they were also freshmen who had to perform a play, because they were reading a Sparks novel as well.

Although Annabeth and I was dyslexic, we were still able to read the book. I started reading it and realized why this was chosen for our room. The story was alike to what I was experiencing right now. It was ironic. Like Jamie, I was lacking time; dying. I might not die of leukemia, but I may die with a sword stabbed through my chest. The story was very enlightening. I realized that life was too short, and that we must make the most out of it. I don't want to die and regret not telling Annabeth on how I feel.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth say, so I looked at her. "Do you have any news about Luke?"

"No. I'm sorry." I looked down on the book and hid my face. Obviously, I was hurt.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's getting pretty late. We should borrow these books and head home." I looked around and noticed that we were the only ones inside the library.

After walking out of the library, we sat down under a tree and waited for our ride home. Neither of us spoke a word. Apparently, Luke was still a _touchy subject_, so I didn't plan on talking about him.

I took the liberty of breaking the silence and said, "It's unbelievable that I got the leading role. How strange is that? I'm a terrible actor!" I tried to lighten up the mood but she just smiled. "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

"Nothing. I'm just really tired. Listen, do you want to rehearse with me tomorrow, after school? We need to practice for the play."

"Okay. I guess I'll be able to finish this book by tonight. Grover can read it to me until I fall asleep." I laughed and nudged her.

"Good. Well, I have to go now. Bye Percy." She hugged me and walked away.

After Annabeth left, I was shocked to find Aphrodite beside me.

"_Di immortales_!" I shouted.

"Quiet, son of Poseidon," Aphrodite said. "So, what are you planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged my shoulders and looked away.

"What will you do for Annabeth?"

"Like I said, I don't know. She likes Luke better than me. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do. But it's a little crazy. Think you can handle it?" I nodded and she explained what she had on her mind.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY AND APHRODITE WORK TOGETHER IN ORDER TO MAKE ANNABETH NOTICE PERCY.**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**-IRONCOW**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO EVERYONE! :) THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**BY: IRONCOW**

As planned, I went to school earlier than I used to and met with Aphrodite. Grover was still asleep when I left. When I arrived at the rendezvous, Aphrodite handed me a paper bag with clothes inside it and motioned me to go to the men's bathroom, while she waited outside. I dressed myself quickly, not even bothering to see what I was wearing. I walked out of the bathroom and Aphrodite squealed. Confused, I looked at the mirror and saw myself dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Really? You're turning me into Ares, your boyfriend?" I was still in awe while looking at myself.

"You look good! Nowadays, girls like boys who have attitudes." She made my hair stand up and she also applied gel on my hair. "Girls will be parading over you today. Annabeth will surely get jealous!"

"Are you sure? As far as I know, Annabeth is not a jealous type." I coughed while she sprayed something on me. Its scent was like the scarf that Annabeth and I found when we were asked to do an errand by Ares. It was sweet and very enticing.

"You boys are really oblivious. Girls will be practically drooling over you. This perfume," She showed me the half filled bottled and continued talking, "Has a substance that can make people feel giddy and in love." She patted my back. "Now, we have to practice your walk."

After a few more minutes, students started to arrive at school. Aphrodite made sure that there was a big crowd when I came in. She also handed me an aviator. I thought it was stupid because it wasn't sunny. It was actually still raining. But if kids my age could walk in school with mismatched socks, I figured that an aviator wouldn't be so bad.

Walking in the middle of the corridor was awkward. People turned their heads to face me. I heard whispers and some giggling. Jenny, the popular head cheerleader, winked at me when I passed by. She was pretty, but not bright. We'll get along well. I walked to my locker to get my books for the day. Someone hit my locker door and it slammed shut.

"Hey!" I shouted to the guy. It was a wrong move because he was a senior, a football player who is really buff. "Why did you do that?"

"Take it easy, Dude. I just came here to ask you if you'd like to hang out with me and my friends later." He said.

"Oh. Okay, sure. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Steve, Percy." I was surprised that he knew my name, but I just nodded and smiled. "You look good." I looked at him like he was crazy, but he laughed and smacked my back. "I mean you look qualified to do sports. Do you play basketball?"

"No." I said, relieved. Later, I will ask Aphrodite if this love perfume of hers has effects on boys like me. "I swim, actually."

"Really? What a coincidence! Coach Gary is looking for a captain in swimming, there's a tryout on lunch. You should try it. You might get to be part of the team." He waved good-bye and headed to his class.

Annabeth was still nowhere in sight. It made me feel anxious. She's probably late. Before heading to the classroom, I opened her locker and found no books. She probably has them at home. I sighed and started to walk to the room. Grover was already on his seat when I entered the room. He was fixing his things when I sat on my chair.

"Hey, Percy," Grover looked at me and his eyes went wide. "Where in Hades have you been?"

"I can explain! First of all, I am sorry for leaving you at the house–"

"You went to the salon to get your hair done! You even went shopping! And worst of all, you didn't make me come with you." Grover mouthed.

"Grover," I said, calmly. "Mrs. Norm is Aphrodite. She knows that I like Annabeth, and believe it or not, she's trying to help me. No strings attached."

"I can't believe she assigned me as an extra!"

"Now isn't the time to think about your acting career, Grover."

"Right! I'm sorry." He focused his attention back to me and spoke, "What are you and Aphrodite up to?"

"Well, you know what they say, right? Best revenge ever: looking good." I flashed a smile at Grover, and girls in the classroom started shrieking. "But first you've got to help me. Girls are literally swarming over me."

"Keep quiet!" Grover said as the bell rang. "Annabeth is coming!"

"What should I do?"

"Play it cool, Percy."

Annabeth sat beside me and from the corner of my eye; I saw that she was preparing for Home Economics. We were working on a wooden medicine cabinet, and we were half way through. Her project was beautiful. Nails were in place, and the wood was smoothened well. What should I have expected from a daughter of Athena? I laughed and she looked at me with piercing eyes. Taking in my new appearance and new taste of clothing, she scanned me from top to toe. Annabeth looked shocked at first and her anger seemed to have subsided. She looked away and bit her bottom lip. I think this plan is working.

Ms. Watson entered the class and told us the next step in completing our cabinets. "For today, we will accomplish the door of the cabinet." She carefully and slowly demonstrated the way of screwing the door into the box, and the proper way of putting the knob into the cabinet. Also, she gave us all each a glass, in order to glue onto the wooden frame door.

Grover, Annabeth and I worked on the floor to be more comfortable. We helped each other, as much as possible. From time to time, I felt someone's eyes on me. I spotted some of my classmates staring at me, even Ms. Watson, which was really creepy. Annabeth, on the other hand, wasn't that much into me, I guess. Maybe I just wasn't able to notice her stare at me; or maybe, she's oblivious of my presence. That's impossible. I was sprayed by Aphrodite's perfume.

Finishing the task ahead of schedule, we had the remaining time for ourselves. Grover was secretly eating, and Annabeth was studying. I was doing nothing. Some of my classmates approached me, asking random things. They tried keeping the conversation alive, but I didn't give them a hint of interest, so they just walked away. I decided to doodle on my notebook instead. In the middle of drawing, I was disturbed by Annabeth's touch on my shoulder. She smiled at me and gave me a piece of paper. I unfolded the paper, and read it.

_Hi, Percy! What's up?_

I softly laughed and Annabeth looked at me with a questioning face. I just smiled at her and faced my table instead. I got my pen and started writing. And this time, I didn't get Riptide, just a regular black pen.

_Hello! Just doodling on the back of my notebook. Guess which subject. :)_

I folded it neatly and passed it back to Annabeth. I turned to Grover who was munching secretly. "Grover," I whispered. "Annabeth and I are passing notes, what should I do?"

After swallowing a huge chunk of food, he whispered, "Let me see."

"I already passed it back. But she said, 'Hi, Percy! What's up?' and I replied, 'Hello! Just doodling on the back of my notebook. Guess which subject.' And I put a smiley face." I blushed and he smacked me on the face.

"Do you know what you just did?" Grover asked seriously, "You just wasted ink! What do you think will Pan say if he knew about this?"

"Grover, relax. It's just a small smiley face." I sighed and started tapping my table. I felt a paper and opened it.

_I have no idea, recess? But anyway, want to go out later after school? There's this really great place I went to with my family last week._

I thought about what she said yesterday about us practicing for the school play. Maybe she forgot about it, and figured that we would do great without practicing.

_Sure. After school, we meet at the canteen front._

And with that, I passed it again to Annabeth. I winked to Grover and showed a thumb up sign. He grinned at me and patted my back. The bell rang and I swiftly gathered my things and started heading towards the door.

"Percy, where are you going?" Grover asked.

"Swimming tryouts! If you want, you could watch me!" I ran out and went to my locker to put my things inside it.

The swimming pool area was packed. Surely, Steve was there talking to the coach. I slowly approached them and Steve's head shot up. "Percy," He shouted, "Coach, that's him. He's here for tryouts."

After walking over to their place, Coach Gary, eyed me and said, "Looks good enough. Okay. Wear your trunks and join the others to warm up."

"Coach, I don't have any trunks, this is kind of an impromptu." I said.

"There's an extra trunk in the locker room. Feel free to find your size." Coach Gary walked away to check up on the other boys. "You there! Stop running!"

I slowly walked to the locker room to avoid from slipping. I removed my clothes and wore the trunks. Steve came up to me and handed me a goggles.

"Thanks, Steve." I said sheepishly. "Question, why are you being nice to me? I'm just a freshman."

"You know Percy, seniors aren't that bad. People are just intimidated by us because of our level. But on the inside, we're really soft." He smiled at me and guided me to the others. They were warming up and so I joined along. "Good luck!"

Steve took a seat, and upon seating, I saw Annabeth and Grover by the bleachers. I waved at them and they waved back. Not too far from them, I saw some of my girl classmates holding a sign that says, _GO PERCY!_ The perfume was still working without my clothes. Wonderful! They heard me when I left the room.

Tryout wasn't bad, without using any of my godly given powers to stay in the water so long. Freestyle, breaststroke, butterfly– easy. While the others were panting, I was relaxed. We even had a contest. Of course my team won. Coach Gary congratulated us all, and thanked us for participating. I quickly took a shower to remove the chlorine from the pool and dried off.

"Percy! You were amazing!" A random girl shouted to me.

"Thank you." I walked swiftly to my friends and was blocked by Steve. "Hi Steve. Once again, thank you for helping me."

"No problem, Percy. Come on, let's eat. I'm sure you're tired with all that work you did." Steve put his arm around me and motioned me to walk forward.

"Oh. You mean right now? Can I just have a moment with my friends? I'll catch up." I ran to Annabeth and Grover. "Hey, I can't eat with you, Guys. Someone invited me and I couldn't say no." I said apologetically.

"It's okay. Have fun!" Grover said happily.

"You were good, awhile ago." Annabeth said, looking down. "You should be! You're the son of Poseidon." She hugged me and we were torn apart quickly.

"Stop hugging him!" A girl shouted. She was standing between me and Annabeth.

"Easy there, Joanne." Steve said calmly. "Percy, this is one of my friends. I think we should go now."

"Okay," I waved good-bye to Annabeth and Grover and left. "I'll see you later during dramatics."

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PERCY HANGS OUT WITH THE POPULAR KIDS. APPARENTLY, PEOPLE START TO NOTICE HIM BECAUSE OF HIS NEW TRANSFORMATION.**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**-IRONCOW**


End file.
